


What Are You Doing?

by ShyFicWriter



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Reader-Insert, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish Peter Quill, ticklish reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyFicWriter/pseuds/ShyFicWriter
Summary: Peter get’s bored and tickles reader, the others have never seen anything like it.





	What Are You Doing?

You were minding your own business, just lying down on your stomach on a padded bench reading when Peter approached you. You opened your mouth to speak, but before you could utter a greeting or anything Peter decided to gently plop down on your legs, effectively rendering you stuck where you lay.

“What the heck, Peter?! What gives!?” you cry, dropping your book on the floor in surprise.

“What?”

“Don’t give me that! Get off!”

Peter simply grinned and gently ran a finger down the sole of your socked foot, making you jolt. “Why?”

You gritted your teeth to stop from giggling. “Peter! Don’t! I’ll-”

“What? Whine at me?” he chuckled, switching to spidering his fingers over your foot.

You lost it, exploding into giggles and squeals as he tickled you. “No! Why!?” you screech, squirming beneath your dickhead friend.

Peter shrugged his shoulders. “Eh, why not? I was bored.”

“Peter please!” you whined and giggled.

Suddenly, “I am Groot?” was heard from the doorway. Peter looked up to see that Rocket was standing there with a confused expression and an equally confused Groot sitting on his shoulder. They must have come to see what the commotion was about.

“Uh, Pete? What ya two doing there?” said Rocket, motioning to the two of you. Peter hadn’t stopped tickling so you were still giggling and burying your face into the bench while begging him to stop.

“Nothin. Just tickling her.”

“What?” Rocket raised an eyebrow. He assumed it must have something to do with what Peter was doing to your feet, but he didn’t understand why you were freaking out like that.

“You know, tickling?” It was Peter’s turn to raise an eyebrow. He never thought that someone might not know what tickling was. He stopped for a moment and you caught your breath in gasps.

“Peter, if you don’t get off I swear I will kill you!” you threatened, blushing because you you knew your grin made you a lot less threatening at the moment.

“Hush,” Peter said, not moving. “You really don’t know?” he says to Rocket.

“No, I’d think I’d remember something like that.” Rocket replied. “Do I wanna know?”

Peter chuckled. “It’s just this,” he said, and before you could protest he was tickling your feet again.

“So you scratch at her feet and she spazzes out like that?” Rocket asked, noting your squirming and squealy threats to Peter.

“Well, it’s more like a light fluttering, but yeah. But it works other places too.”

Before you could protest Peter had shifted and switched to spidering your sides as a demonstration for Rocket, making you explode into laughter.

Rocket noted your renewed struggling and pleading laughter and grinned. “So this is like some weird form of torture?” If it was torture then maybe he could get behind this.

“I am Groot?”

“Good point, why _are_ you torturing her?”

“I’m not. I mean, I guess you could maybe say that, but it’s more like harmless torture. I call it more… entertainment.” he chuckled mischievously, letting up so you could breathe. “Wanna try?”

Rocket and Groot shared a look before Rocket shrugged and said, “Sure, not like I got anything better to do.”

“Rocket! I swear I will rip your tail off!” you growl, trying your best to look threatening.

Peter momentarily stood and you scrambled in an attempt to flee, but before you were able he flipped you onto your back so that he could simultaneously free up access to your tummy and grab your wrists to prevent you from flailing and punching someone in the face.

You continued to protest but you were ignored as Peter held your wrists in one hand and demonstrated with the other.

“All you have to do is lightly flutter your fingers like this,” he said while doing so himself, making you giggle uncontrollably until he stopped. “See?”

“Alright,” said Rocket. He repeated Peter’s action into your side and seemed pleased by your reaction. Groot giggled in glee and hopped from Rocket’s shoulder onto you so that he could try too.

You were squirming and laughing, trying to throw Peter off but at the same time not wanting to accidentally hurt Groot in the process. If you accidentally fell on Rocket, well, you’d just consider that collateral damage. “Quit it! Don’t!” you cried, throwing your head back in happy laughter. “Peter I’m gonna kill you!”

Peter switched the hand he was using to hold your wrists so he could tickle you under the arm opposite side of Rocket. He chuckled and said, “You really don’t seem to be in the position to be making threats, you know?”

Just then you all heard Gamora’s slightly alarmed voice ask, “What are you doing to her?” Like Rocket and Groot, she had heard the commotion and decided to check it out.

The three stopped to look at the assassin and you sucked in much needed air. For a few moments nothing was said, until Groot piped up.

“I am Groot!”

“Yeah, Pete’s showing us a new form of torture.”

Seeing Gamora’s expression at what Rocket just said Peter quickly explained. “Ha- ah… no- We’re only tickling her,” he said nervously. “Like this-”

You squealed out a “Don’t you dare!” as Peter began wiggling his fingers over your tummy. He had now let go of your hands and you were free to bat at his own as you tried to squirm away, all the while laughing your head off.

“See, it’s harmless!”

Gamora softened a little, starting to be convinced that Peter wasn’t actually harming you. “That’s so strange,” she took a step closer. “I’ve never seen a reaction like this before.”

“Wanna try?” Peter grinned, still tickling you.

“TRY IT ON HIM!” you screeched, no linger wishing to continue being the guinea pig.

“Oh! So it works on you too, Star-munch?” Rocket said with an accusatory chuckle.

Groot hopped back over to Rocket. “I am Groot!”

“You’re right, it might be a Terran thing. I should’ve guessed it.”

“No! It does not work on me!” There was a slight nervousness to Peter’s voice.

“LIAR!” you squealed, knowing full well all of his worst spots. Peter shushed you and started spidering up your ribs.

“Well there’s really no reason why we can’t see for ourselves.” Gamora said with a smirk.

The threat of possibly having to take his own medicine startled Peter enough to allow you to be able to turn the tables. In one quick motion you rolled yourself and Peter off the bench and onto the floor, narrowly avoiding landing on Rocket while taking the upper hand and pinning Peter beneath you. You grinned evilly and panted above him. “You’re sooo gonna regret that.” You glanced up at Gamora. “Wanna help?”

Gamora flashed a grin and knelt down to help you restrain Peter’s wrists. “Sure.”

Peter stared up in horror at the four of you kneeling around him, a grin already threatening at the corners of his mouth as you rested your fingers on his tummy, ready to attack.  
Before he could utter a plea you grinned down at him maliciously and spoke the three words that made him sorry he had started this.

“Any last words?”


End file.
